


Lack of Faith

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharp has her own weird secrets, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sara Lance is Mallus, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A re-imagining of the scene before Sara talks to Constantine. Where Ava and her talk and then kiss. Sara reveals a big secret.





	Lack of Faith

“Nothing that happens can change how I feel about you, Sara! I love you!” Ava Sharp smiled happily

Sara frowned. “If you truly mean that, I think I need to tell you something you won't like to here.”

“Unless you have some weird connection to my family, I don't think I have to worry about that.” Ava grinned.

Sara nodded. “Well, okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else.”  
“Sure, honey. I trust you.” Ava smiled.

Sara frowned and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, they were blood red. “I told Sara Lance once that she would gaze upon my true form and despair. She did despair. But this is all me. I am Mallus as I was always Sara Lance. I am just Mallus many centuries ahead of schedule.”

Ava spoke firmly. “I know that too.”  
Sara blinked and her eyes changed back. “Wait? You knew I would become Mallus?”  
“Yes, honey. I said nothing could change how I feel for you, and that's true. I always knew your destiny.  
The whole clone thing? I was the first. I was the one all of them were based on. The perfected Genetic being. I am Meloni Thawne. Eobard Thawne's mother.” Ava smiled.

Sara frowned. “I banged Eobard's mom.”  
“Many many times! And my ass hurts sometimes when it rains still.” Ava smirked.

Sara grinned. “Okay. Well, obviously, the rest of the team does not need to know that they literally never defeated Mallus. It was destiny for me to be Mallus. I am still Sara Lance. I just am so much more.” 

“I know honey, and that is what I love about you. You are so much more than a human. I will love you as long as I can.” Ava smiled.

“Love me for as long as you can? Whew. I don't know any sex demons, so that might take a lot out of me.” Sara grinned.

Ava laughed and kissed Sara. “I freaking love you, you goofball. No matter what. Even when you try to take over the world!”  
“I'm not M. Bison.” Sara grinned. “I'm just an evil time demon.”  
“Yes, but you're my evil time demon. Also, really, now, can't we come up with a better description than that.” Ava smirked.  
“Don't make me cast a spell that makes me grow a penis.” Sara laughed.

“Ooh, Kinky.” Ava grinned and kissed Sara again.  
Sara returned the kiss. “I am so glad you love me regardless.”

“I always will, baby.” Ava smiled.  
“Boy, if I ever run into Eobard again, I really know how to mess with him. 'I banged your mom, Eobard!” Sara laughed.

“Okay, but let's not talk about my insane son.” Ava smirked.  
“That's fine.” Sara grinned and said. “Now, let's go have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, come on, you expect me to believe that was Mallus' final form? Hah.  
> I will literally go down with this ship. I promise you that.


End file.
